Stranded
by keziahshine
Summary: When Derek and Casey are on their way to Queens they make a pit stop in a strange town where they quickly realize they are stranded. The town is small and doesn't have an inn so they must sleep in the car. As you probably guessed this will create problems and secrets will spill. Not to mention the pair will realize feelings they never knew they had.
1. Pit Stop

**Okay Readers! This is my first Fanfic ever so I'll just give it my best shot. I thought I'd use this opportune moment to introduce myself a little. I'm thirteen, writing is my passion, I like to eat donuts, chill on my couch, watch life with Derek sing(even though i suck). I like to hula hoop and I like to read. So that is enough for now you can read more on my profile if you wish I'm really not that interesting. So ...**

**I am told I need to have a disclaimer so there it is. Down there.**

**Disclaimer: My heart bleeds and dies everyday because I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

**Now that we have that out of the way, Let's Begin!**

**_chapter one : Pit Stop_**

* * *

"Bye Dad" Derek said to his father as they came together in an awkward yet meaningful hug.

"Awe. If I didn't know any better I'd think the great Derek Venturi was actually having a rare moment where he was sweet, instead of complaining about his head being stuck up his ass" Casey grinned as she watched Derek's face turn pink with annoyance. But as soon as it came the color was gone and he was right back at her.

"Well a least my father is actually here to see me off to college" He knew it was a lame come-back and he regretted it once he saw the hurt pass over Casey's face. She tried to hide it but she didn't do a very good job. He felt like an idiot, and his gut twisted when he saw her eyes redden and glaze over. He wanted to take it back but the words were said. The damage was done. He finished packing his and Casey's suitcases into the prince as she slipped silently into the passenger seat not even bothering to fight over who would be driving.

"So" Derek started awkwardly.

"You don't have to say it." George interrupted "I'll miss you too."

"I'll see you over break." Derek said as he hugged his father one last time, before he and Casey started their long drive to Queens. He knew it would be long because the same thing happened every time they were together in a small space, or in any space for that matter. They fought.

* * *

Casey reached over to change the radio station. Derek saw her in his peripheral vision and slapped her hand away.

"I don't think so, I am driving, therefor I shall control the radio" Derek stated matter-of-factly. he continued to listen to some rock band that he didn't particularly even like he was just happy to get under her skin. soon after the song ended Casey started up again

"There, you listened to your music can I listen to mine?" she whined. She even put on her pouty face for good measure. Derek just looked at her. He looked at her eyes sparkling with annoyance because she knew there was a slim chance of getting her way. He looked at her lips. They formed a very nice pout. He decided. He looked at her cheeks and noticed they were slightly pink from her blush. Then he remembered he was supposed to be watching the road. As he focused his eyes ahead of him he saw Casey give a disappointed glance at him and he changed the station to one of her girly ones.

"Thank You!" she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck causing them to swerve into the next lane. He barely made it over before an oncoming car honked and zoomed past. his stomach was doing back-flips. But it was probably because they almost died he was almost positive it had nothing to do with the fact that Casey's arms were still around his neck. Right?

It was about three hours into their six hour trip. He had turned the radio off when Casey had fallen asleep. She was snoring softly. Derek decided it was probably one of the most adorable sounds he had ever heard. His stomach rumbled and he turned off an exit. He started driving aimlessly in the small town when he spotted a waffle house. He pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine.

"Case, Case." he murmured as he shook her gently "Spacey, its time to wake up"

"I don't wanna." She said as she burrowed her head deeper into the crook of her elbow. He just sat there and looked at her before he finally broke the silence.

"Case, come on. It's creepy in there and I'm hungry. Fine I guess I'll have to leave you here. All alone. By yourself." he goaded hoping she would fall for it.

"I'll have you know I can protect myself. Thank you very much!" she said angrily.

"Really because you never hear of men being raped or murdered when they are in a car at a waffle house in the middle of a strange town because they were too tired to go and eat." He knew that his sexist comment would get to her, but whether she came inside or not was still a question.

"Maybe because your scenario is so specific that I doubt that has happened to anyone!" She yelled defensively

"It hasn't happened" He stated. "Yet." He added with a smirk. "If you stay here you'll be the first."

She sat there flustered for a moment before replying. "Fine, but not because I'm scared or because you said to, but because I want to." She ended with a huff. Derek just smirked with victory.

"Alright then, lets go eat."

* * *

**That's**** the first chapter. Please review! I'll try to have the next one up soon and I welcome criticism as much as I do praise. If you want to hear more I'll have some finished by next week. I know this is a short chapter but you got to start some where!**

**-keziahshine-**


	2. I'm Not Hungry Anymore

**Here you go! Another chapter. I hope it is satisfying!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own life with Derek .. At this particular moment but trust me as soon as my head hits the pillow It's all mine bitches**

**And**** here we go.**

_**Chapter Two: I'm Not Hungry Anymore**_

* * *

They walked through the door of the waffle house and Casey knew something was up. It was crowded. And I mean packed there was barely any free tables. But that's not why it was creepy. It was eerily silent. Nobody spoke a word. Nobody looked away from them. Their eyes followed her and Derek's every move. She felt Derek sling a protective arm around her and she moved into him, so they were as close as they could be without merging into one being. They walked to an empty spot at the counter. When they sat down activity flourished. The place had suddenly become loud and busy. Like everybody in the place wasn't totally just being creepy ot two minutes ago.

"Well that was weird." Derek said quietly so only she could hear

"Tell me about it." She replied.

"Well we walked into Waffle House and every-OW!" Derek was cut off when Casey smacked him on the back of the head.

She saw him move to retaliate and jumped up from her seat. She stepped in front of a waitress and was knocked down. As if that wasn't bad enough the waitress lost her balance dousing Casey in thick warm maple syrup. Casey let out a squeal of surprise and rushed off to the washroom to clean herself up. Just my luck she thought as she realized the ladies washroom was occupied. she made sure nobody was looking as she slipped quietly into the men's washroom.

"Hey. Spacey? You in here?" Derek asked unsure.

"Yes. Now shut the door!" Casey snapped.

"Don't get mad at me. How is it my fault you're Klutzilla?"

"Just quit being a jackass and help me get this out of my hair."

"Whats the magic word?" Derek asked teasingly.

"Please." She huffed

Derek move over to her and lifted her hair off of her neck. As he did so Casey shivered and felt tingles run down her spine. She convinced herself it was because it was sixty degrees in here. Who am I kidding it's like ninety degrees in here she thought. And being in close proximity to Derek wasn't helping matters. She felt even more tense as he started fiddling with her hair, trying to separate the strands as gently as possible.

"Wow, Derek. You're actually being gentle."

"You think that's gentle you should see my ballet." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Just then the door swung open and a man walked in. He was slightly taller than Derek and had sandy colored hair, his eyes were a light blue and he had long eyelashes. He was definitely handsome. Dark wash jeans and a periwinkle button down clothed his lean form. At first sight Casey was drooling.

"Sorry it wasn't locked." He had an american accent and a deep voice that melted Casey's insides. "Hey you are the girl that was knocked over" he said with a teasing smile. It quickly dropped when he saw Derek glaring over her shoulder. Casey just turned pink and mumbled an inaudible yeah.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Do you need some help with that?" He asked gesturing to her clothes.

"No we're fine." Derek barked his voice filling the room.

"Okay" The stranger said holding up his hands in surrender and turning to Casey. "Who knows if I'm lucky I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Casey said dreamily, as the sandy haired boy turned and left.

"Please." Derek scoffed "The next time he sees you will probably be through a pair of binoculars."

"Der-ek!" Casey said "Just help me wash my hair."

When Derek hadn't moved she turned around to see him sporting a wicked grin.

"What?" She asked cautiously. Derek pick Casey up and slung her over his shoulder. Earning him another "Der-ek!" He walked over to the toilet and grabbed her ankles. She was now being held upside down over the toilet.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She squealed as he started to lower her hair closer to the toilet. She started to wiggle trying to get far away from the white bowl of the commode. In doing so her denim mini-skirt flew up exposing her black lacy thong, and everything else thongs didn't cover. She and Derek froze in horror. Derek's body went stiff as his jeans grew tight. Case's face burned with embarrassment. she tried once more to wiggle free but ended up brushing her head against his crotch. Derek let out a groan. Casey immediately ceased wiggling. Derek flipped her over and set her down.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Derek mumbled.

"Me either." Casey agreed and they turned and left.

Casey had went over the awkward situation in her head dozens of times. She couldn't help it if her mind remembered the way Derek's touch had affected her. Or the way he groaned when she brushed against him. Casey thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. She couldn't wait to hear it again. Wait? What? Back up, she wanted to what? No. That's not right. The blood must have rushed to her head. She did not want to hear Derek, her stepbrother, groan and more importantly she did not want to be the one to make him make such a sound. Did she?

* * *

**There is the second chapter. I know I said a week but I couldn't help it. Despite what happened between Derek and Casey in the restrooms this will not be a M rated story ... at least not yet! well i don't know I'm still on the fence. Review what you thought of this chapter and what you would like to see in future chapters. Will Casey and the sandy haired boy meet again? Will Derek's and Casey's feelings for each other slip out? Will Derek get to see more of Casey's sexy undergarments? And will they discuss their awkward moment in the bathroom? I'll leave some of it up to you thank you so much you guys are great.**

**-keziahshine-**


	3. sleeping arrangements

**I would like to thank "DeLaLunaLove" she is my first reviewer, yet I do hope to have more! thank you._  
_**

**Disclaimer: LIFE WITH DEREK IS NOT OWNED BY ME.**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Derek couldn't think of anything as he and Casey walked to the car. His mind was just blank. That was until Casey brushed past him on their way out the door. suddenly the images of her were flooding his mind. Images of her upside down squirming and images of her in a thong. As desperately as Derek wanted to forget everything that just happened it was forever etched into his brain.

He walked to the drivers side and hopped in. Casey slid into the passenger seat beside him looking everywhere but his eyes. he decided he would just shove his feelings out of his mind and think of something else. He stuck his key in the ignition and turned it. The car sputtered for a few minutes before he cut the engine. he tried again and it did the same. "I'll go take a look under the hood." He muttered.

Casey came up behind him and asked what was wrong.

"Well, it looks like some things are missing over there," He pointed vaguely in one direction. "And some tubes look like the might have holes in them, maybe." He said running a hand through his hair.

"So in other words you have no idea." Casey deadpanned.

"Pretty much." He responded shoving his hands in his pockets.

He watched Casey huff out of frustration and wondered how she managed to look beautiful and exhausted at the same time. He realized he was staring and averted his gaze.

"Let's go see if there is a mechanic in town." Casey said breaking the silence. Derek just nodded and followed her to the map on the brick wall outside of the waffle house.

"Do you actually understand this?" she asked.

"Of course here we are and over there is the interstate we came from which means we need to go down that road to get back on the interstate." He must have realized she was hopeless when it came to sense of direction and asked her to find the number for a tow truck.

"The truck is on its way, but Derek?"

"Yeah spacey?" He replied with a teasing smile.

"There aren't any hotels."

The smile that was once on his face dropped and he tried not to look flustered. He had a feeling he wouldnt be too comfortable with the sleeping arrangements.

* * *

Once the tow truck arrived and took them to the mechanic Derek wondered why Casey had even bothered to look for a hotel.

"Hey spacey." Derek said his gaze questioning.

"Yeah?" she asked trying to seem nonchalant.

"Why did you search for a hotel?"

"Well in case the car takes longer to fix than just a couple of hours and we have to stay in town over night." she explained

"Oh." Derek said his mind returning to his own thoughts. He decided to ask the mechanic how long it would take. He didn't like the answer he received. The mechanic had said the parts he needed wouldn't be delivered until the next Tuesday. They had to stay in this creepy town for a week! Derek felt his stomach rumble and was eyeing the Burger King across the street.

"Hey Case you feel like a burger?" he said walking toward the building.

"Sure."

He opened the door for her and she walked inside mildly surprised.

When he saw the guy behind the register he wished he hadn't stopped in this stupid town. It was the guy that hit on Casey. The sandy haired guy.

"Hello, Welcome to burger king what do you want?" he asked obnoxiously while texting on his phone. Casey started spouting off her order. It was very complicated. I was surprised to see the guy wasn't writing it down.

"Did you get all that?" Casey asked. He looked up at her and Casey's eyes lit up with recognition. He must have seen her expression because his own turned smug before he said "Sorry I was distracted by those beautiful eyes." He tried to look sheepish but Derek knew better.

"I'm Corey by the way."

"Casey." she reached out and shook his hand. It lingered longer than necessary.

"Hey I get off of work at six on Friday what do you say I take you to dinner." Casey hesitated. "You know like a date." she didn't respond once more. "Unless you don't want to." he added quickly. "It could just be friends having dinner together."

"Well since its just friends would you mind if Derek came too?" Casey asked. Hearing this made Derek's eyes pop out and his mind reel. She wanted him to come? He didn't want to watch Casey throw herself at a guy she barely knew. Yet if he was there Corey wouldnt try anything.

"No I wouldnt mind." he said his tone disappointed. So it was decided then. He would accompany Casey on her date.

Yep this won't be awkward at all.

* * *

Once they got their orders they sat and ate in silence. It had grown rather dark outside Derek noticed as they walked back to the car. he realized they hadn't discussed sleeping arrangements. Casey just grabbed one of the blankets she packed from the trunk and lied it on the back seat. She grabbed two pillows and lied them down. She grabbed another blanket and lied down.

"Aren't you getting in?" she asked Derek only stared then he moved into the car and lied down next to Casey.

He lied next to Casey. His arm draped over her waist and his face in her hair. She smelled like green apples. He forced his breathing to remain even as he watched her sleeping form. She was beautiful as she slept. He then knew how Romeo and Juliet felt. He and Casey could never be. He couldn't be with her. Ever. It was then he realized why it hurt so much. Why he really wrestled Sam when he wanted to date Casey, why he hated Max and why he hated Truman besides the obvious reasons of him cheating and with Vicky of all people! He realized he hated every boyfriend she had (except Sam) because he was in love with one, Casey McDonald and he couldn't have her. She would be the one thing that Derek wanted that he could never get. And it broke his heart.

* * *

**Wow poor Derek! I hope you liked this chapter! I dont know what to do about the date...any suggestions? I really want to thank my faithful viewers and visitors you guys rock i couldnt ask for a better audience!  
THANK YOU!**

**-keziahshine-**


	4. Chapter 4 secrets revealed

**Here comes the secrets part! WARNING! This chapter may contain some serious emotional moments. I will stop boring you now so...on with the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned life with Derek it would not be allowed on family channel. 'nuff said.**

**Chapter Four: secrets revealed (even if it is only to themselves)**

* * *

Casey was awake and well aware of their new positions. She was laying partially on top of Derek. Their legs were intertwined. One of her hands was under his back and the other hand was resting lightly on his abdomen. She could feel the defined muscles through his shirt and abruptly stopped moving when Derek mumbled inaudibly. She ran her hand up to his chest and rested it on his chest above his heart. If only she knew who it belonged to. Probably that Sally girl he loves she thought bitterly. Wait she didn't even care so why was she thinking about it. Derek mumbled again and rolled over, pulling her to him. Their bodies were flush against each other. Casey blushed at the contact even though nobody was even looking to notice.

She didn't have any where to put her hand and decided to stick it in his hair. She closed her eyes trying to entrance herself into sleep but was failing. She opened her eyes and watched Derek sleep. She noticed he was completely relaxed as he slept. No teasing glances or cheeky smiles. Though even in his sleep he managed to have a small smirk playing on his lips as if he knew she was staring.

She quickly averted her gaze. When she looked back she realized he would probably get a crick in the neck. She slid her arm out from under his torso and placed it under his neck. He mumbled and pulled her closer (if that was even possible) and sighed deeply. She could feel his breath on her lips they were that close. She closed her eyes and willed sleep to take her as she started to absent mindedly stroke his hair. She felt his breathing pattern change and opened her eyes.

What she saw surprised her. Derek was staring back at her. They were so close that their noses were almost touching. His eyes were darker than ever and if either of them moved a fraction of a centimeter they would have been kissing. The car was steadily getting hotter and hotter. And then Casey did what she did best she freaked out. She pushed him away causing him to fall into the floor boards. She couldn't believe they were that close. She couldn't believe that they almost kissed! But that would be wrong. He is your stepbrother! she thought. Then why did it feel so right?

"What the hell Casey?" Derek yelled clearly annoyed. "Klutzilla, much?"

"Sorry! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Casey said hurriedly starting to ramble. She truly was sorry she didn't want him to get hurt. "I just saw you and we were so close and...is it hot in here... I didn't mean to knock you over, You just surprised me and I guess I freaked out. Can we turn on the AC or something?" Casey finished while tugging on her collar.

Her face colored when Derek busted into fits of laughter.

"Shut up! This is your fault you know!"

"Oh it is, is it." Derek smirked.

"Yes!" Casey exclaimed whatever 'right' feelings she had towards Derek were gone. "If you weren't so damned close maybe you wouldnt have fallen off of the seat." she finished with a frustrated sigh.

"Ooh a keener using a swear word, it really must be my fault." his smirk grew as Casey's blush deepened.

"De-rek!"

"She grabbed one of the pillows and started attacking Derek with it. She couldn't help but notice how cute his face looked while getting he was smacked with a pillow.

What? No it didn't look cute or charming or sensitive or happy or playful or mischievous. As Casey drifted off into her daydream she didn't notice when Derek grabbed the other pillow and smacked her upside the head with it. She snapped out of it and resumed the fight. She swung and missed. Derek swung and smacked her right in the eyes.

"Der-ek!" she shrieked. "My eyes!"

He immediately stopped to check if she was okay

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine you big jerk!" she said as she wiped her watery eyes. This was all her fault. She had to start a pillow fight and the fact that she couldn't blame Derek for anything other than hating her hurt. With little warning Casey felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. Of course he hates me I've given him every reason to.

Casey sobbed some more.

Derek said "Geez case I didn't know I hit you that hard, please stop crying you know I don't do tears." He practically begged. "I'm sorry." This stopped her tears in their tracks. Sorry? Derek had never said he was sorry not to anyone. Now it made her cry even harder.

"No don't apologize I started it" Casey managed to splutter.

"So I made you cry." Her heart hurt a little. He actually looked sorry. She almost laughed. Don't be stupid! He hates you. He's just a great actor I mean he got every girl in high school to date him. Every one except her she thought sadly.

"No, I wasn't crying because of my eyes," she paused waiting for a snotty remark about how he would cry too if he had he eyes but it never came. "I was crying because, because," now she was in trouble there was no way in hell she was confessing her love to Derek when she was certain he didn't love her back. Whoa, wait love? Oh shit she thought what happened to a little crush? This was bad, really bad. All of a sudden tears flooded her face again

"I was crying because you hate me and my dad hates me and we are stuck here in this creepy town with creepy people and there's that creepy weirdo Corey that actually thought I'd like him and." Derek put his hand over mouth to keep her from rambling on.

"Casey." There was pain in his voice. "I don't hate you I could never hate you. You're my princess." He said looking right into her eyes. Casey felt tingles on her shoulder right under his touch. Then she said something she knew she would regret for probably the rest of her life.

"Derek you are the best brother ever."

She silently cried behind his back while she hugged him. She felt him tense up and then silently return the hug. It hurt so much to say it but knowing that Derek was only ever going to think of her as a sister hurt much more.

Little did she know how much Derek's heart had broken at those mere seven words. He repeated them in his head over and over. "Derek you are the best brother ever." He sighed as they ran through his head once more before he returned the embrace.

* * *

**Go ahead hate me. but please review I write this for you not me so at least some constructive criticism or helpful praise would be nice. Thank you! You guys are great!**

**-keziahshine-**


End file.
